Raph is sick
by Zim55
Summary: Raphael is not feeling well so Donnie has to create a cure for him. Leo decides to take care of him. Mikey and Casey have nothing to do, so they decide to bother Raph. Note: If you're a guest or a person who has an account, do not write a fanfiction story in the review section. Thank you.


**Someone wanted me to make a Fanfiction of Raph getting sick. So here it is.**

* * *

Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello were in the sewer watching Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. "hey where's Raph?" Mikey asked. "Oh you know that hot head." Leo said. "He's probably with Casey. You know how Raph and Casey hang out together all the time." Donnie said. Casey walked into the sewer. "Hey where's Raph?" he asked. "I thought he was with you." Leo said.

Casey shook his head. April came out of the dojo. "I haven't seen him. Well I have stuff to do. Come on Casey." April said and April and Casey left. "Oh man. I wanted to hang out with April." Donnie said. "I should check if Raph is okay." Leo said and he walked away.

"Better you than me." Mikey said. Leonardo walked to Raphael's room. Raph wasn't his normal self. He was in bed and doing nothing. Leo knocked on the door. "hey Raph? You okay?" Leo asked. "Go away!" Raph yelled. Leo opened the door.

"Raph." Leo said. Then he saw Raph. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Leo asked. "You look like Super Shredder just kicked the shell out of you." he said. Raph sniffled. "Yeah thanks." Raph said. "Wait. Are you sick?" Leo asked. "Yes." Raph said. "I hate it!"

"I'll get Donnie. He'll know what to do." Leo said and walked away. Donnie and Mikey were still watching Chris Bradford. "Hey Donnie?" Leo asked. "Oh hey Leo. What's up?" Donnie asked. "Raph's not feeling well." Leo said. "Do you know a cure?" Donnie was puzzled. "Huh?" he asked.

"A cure." Leo said. "Bless you." Mikey said. "I did not sneeze." Leo said. "You want me to do what?" Donnie asked. "A cure. You know how you made April feel better after she got sick?" Leo asked. "Okay." Donnie said. "So you didn't sneeze." Mikey said. "No I didn't!" Leo yelled. Then a huge sneeze came from Raph's bedroom.

"Now you did." Mikey said. "That was not me!" Leo yelled. "That was Raph." Donnie said. "I'll be in the lab." Mikey looked at some tapes. "Hey Leo, you want to watch Crognard?" Mikey asked.

"I don't have time for this. I'm gonna help Donnie." Leo said and he walked away. In the lab, Donnie had tools out. "Where's Mikey?" Donnie asked. "Watching TV." Leo said. Donnie was shocked. "You left Mikey alone!?" Donnie yelled. "yeah." Leo said in a more calmer voice.

"Oh god. Who knows what he will do to Raph!?" Donnie asked. Suddenly, Leo realized that Donnie was right. "Oh my god. You're right. Mikey!" Leo yelled. Mikey was in Raph's room. "Hey Raph." Mikey said. Raph groaned. "Oh not you Mikey!" Raph yelled. Leo ran in. "Mikey! What are you doing!? Get out!" Leo yelled and Mikey ran out.

Then Leo ran to Raph. "I'm sorry about that Raph." Leo said. "It's fine bro." Raph said. "R...really? You're not gonna get me?" Leo asked. "I'm too weak to attack you." Raph said. "I'll leave you alone." Leo said. "Mikey, stay out of Raph's room!"

Mikey sighed. "Fine." He walked into Donnie's lab. "Hey Donnie!" Mikey yelled. Mikey yelling made Donnie drop something. "Oh nice job Mikey!" Donnie yelled. Leo walked in. "What happened?" he asked. "Mikey happened." Donnie said. "Dude!" Mikey said. He sighed. "I just wanted to help."

Donnie growled. "Well you're not helping!" Donnie screamed. "Easy! Easy!" Leo said. There was silence. "Look, lets not yell. Raph's trying to sleep." Leo said. "Leo's right." Donnie said. Mikey poked one of Donnie's objects. Donnie took the object. "Don't touch anything!" Donnie said.

Mikey laughed. Donnie sighed. "Leo, can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" Donnie asked. "You bet Donnie." Leo said. "Come on Mikey." Leo and Mikey left Donnie's lab. "Look dude. I'm sorry." Mikey said. "I know you are, but right now, don't bother Donnie. Or Raph." Leo said.

Mikey thought of an idea. "Okay. If I can't bother Donnie or Raph, how about I bother you?" Mikey asked. "Oh no. No way!" Leo said and he ran away. Mikey was chasing him. "I wish Casey or April can watch him." Leo said. Just when Leo said that, April, and Casey came back. "Hey guys." April said. "April! Thank goodness! Can you and Casey watch Mikey?" Leo asked.

"I'd love too, but I want to hang out with Donnie." April said. "Casey can watch Mikey." Casey looked at April. "Hey!" he yelled. Leo and April went to Donnie's lab. Donnie saw Leo and April. "Hey April. wait, who's watching Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Casey." April said. "Okay." Donnie said "So Raph's sick?" April asked. "Yep." Leo said. Then he gasped. "Oh no." April looked at Leo. "What's wrong?" April asked. "Casey! Mikey!" Leo ran out of the lab. Raph was in his room. Mikey and Casey were there too. "Hey Raph." Casey said. Raph groaned. "Now what?" he asked.

"You feeling better?" Casey asked. "No." Raph said. Leo ran in. "Guys! I told you not to bother Raph!" Leo yelled. "Oh come on Leo." Casey said. "And FYI, you told me not to bother Raph. You didn't tell Casey." Mikey said. "Whatever! Both of you, out!" Leo yelled. Raph covered his ears with a pillow.

Mikey and Casey walked away. "Sorry Raph." Leo said. "It's fine." Raph said. "How about I stay with you if Mikey and Casey come back." Leo said. "Sounds fine to me." Raph said. "As long as you're quiet, I'm fine with that."

"No problem. I'll be quiet." Leo said. "Thanks bro." Raph said and he drifted off to sleep. Leo took out a comic book and started reading. Mikey and Casey were outside of Raph's room, thinking of a plan to bother Raph. Mikey looked in the room. "Oh man. Leo's there. How are we going to annoy Raph now?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know." Casey said. "We can distract him." Mikey looked at Casey. "wait. Leo or Raph?" Mikey asked. "Leo of course." Casey said. April popped up. "Hi guys!" she said. Mikey and Casey screamed. "Oh hey April." Mikey said. "We thought you were Donnie." Casey said. "You want me to get him?" April asked.

"No!" Mikey and Casey yelled. "Okay. Have fun with whatever you guys are up to." April said and she walked away. "We're safe." Casey said. "But we have to distract Leo so we can bother Raph." Mikey said. "Right." Casey said. Leo put his comic book down. "I know that's you Mikey and Casey." he said.

"Oh man. How did you know?" Mikey asked. "I heard you talking." Leo said. "Dang it." Casey said. "Not cool man." Mikey said. Leo got up and walked to Mikey and Casey. "You know what's not cool? You bothering your brother when he's sick. He doesn't do it to you. You shouldn't do it to him." Leo said.

"He's got a point Mikey." Casey said. Donnie walked by. "For once, Casey is right." Donnie said. April walked into Raph's room. She has some stuff that might make Raph feel better. "Leo, where should I put this?" April asked. "Oh put this stuff on the table." Leo said. Then he turned to Mikey and Casey.

"Guys, do me a favor. Leave Raph alone." Leo said. Mikey and Casey nodded and walked away sadly. They went back to watching TV. "Too bad we couldn't have fun." Casey said. "You really think bothering Raph is fun?" April asked.

"Yeah." Casey said. "It's awesome." Mikey said. "I doubt Raph would agree." April said. "I don't believe it." Donnie said. "Um where's Leo?" April told Donnie that Leo was with Raph. "Aw. That's so nice." Donnie said. Just then Karai came in. "Hello turtles, April, and Casey." she said. "I've got news. Tiger Claw is up to something. We have to stop it. Who wants to join me?"

Mikey and Casey raised their hands. "Okay." Karai said. The she saw that Leo and Raph were no where to be found. "Um where's Leo and Raph?" Karai asked. "Oh. Raph's sick and Leo's taking care of him." Donnie said. "Okay. Tell Leo I said hello. Oh I hope Raph feel better." Karai said and then she, Casey, and Mikey left the sewer.

"I can't believe that Karai took the dumbest people from our team." Donnie said. "Neither can I. I just hope Karai can stop Tiger Claw without those two knuckleheads bothering her." April said. "Well I need to find a cure." Donnie said. He looked at April. "You want to help?" he asked. "Sure." April said. "I can always count on you." Donnie said.

April smiled back at Donnie. Meanwhile, Leo was still in Raph's room. Luckily, Leo had ear buds on so he can listen to music while Raph's asleep. It was super quiet in Raph's room without Mikey and Casey getting in the way. Donnie was almost done with the medicine for Raph. Karai came back. "Back already? Wow that was fast." April said.

"No. I didn't get any work done. Thanks to these two." Karai said and she pointed to Mikey and Casey. "I told you not to take those knuckleheads." Donnie said. "You didn't tell me that." Karai said. "Well I was going to, but you left already." Donnie corrected.

Mikey and Casey looked at the medicine. "Is this the medicine for Raph?" Mikey asked. "Yes. Don't touch that." Donnie said. "It's extremely dangerous."

"Dude, why would you give a dangerous thing to Raph?" Casey asked. "It's not really dangerous. I just don't want..." Mikey picked up the medicine, shook it around and then dropped it. "That to happen." Donnie said. "Oops." Mikey said. "Mikey!" April, Donnie, and Karai yelled.

"Sorry." Mikey said. "Now how am I going to find a cure?" Donnie asked. Casey walked away. "I'm gonna go." he said. Donnie looked at him. "You're not off the hook yet Jones." Donnie said. "What did I do?" Casey asked. "I didn't break the medicine!" April rolled her eyes. "But weren't you trying to bother Raph?" she asked. "Yeah, but..." There was a pause. "Well? What were you gonna say?" Karai asked. "Okay. Yes. I was bothering Raph. But I didn't break the medicine." Casey said.

"I wish Master Splinter was here. He'll be able to fix this problem." Donnie said. Karai took out a picture of Splinter. She sighed. "Father." she said sadly. April put her hand on Karai's shoulder. "I miss him too." April said. "Now April, Karai, can you please keep Mikey and Casey out of the lab?" Donnie asked. "Sure." April said. "Come on boys." Karai said. "It's not fair!" Casey said. "We never have any fun!" Mikey said. "Well if you didn't bother all of us, you won't get in huge trouble." April said.

"Oh." Mikey said. "Now don't bother Raph anymore." Karai said. "Fine." Casey said and he and Mikey walked away. 4 hours later, Leonardo decided to leave Raph alone so he can sleep. Leo got up and left. he closed the door and wrote a little note on the door. It said _Do Not Disturb. Raph is sick._ Donnie then brought medicine for Raph.

He took the medicine. "Donnie, I hate the taste." Raph said. "I know, but it will make you feel better. Now get some rest." Donnie said and he left Raph's room. Raph did what he was told. He closed his eyes. The next day, Raph was back to his normal self. He got up and ran to the training room. "Guys! I'm back!" he yelled. "Hey!" Donnie said. "You were right. That awful medicine worked! I'm cured!" Raph yelled. "Does this mean we can bother you now?" Mikey asked.

Raph growled. "What!? Bother me!? Oh that's it!" He took his sai out and started chasing Mikey and Casey around. "It's good to have you back Raph." Casey said. Donnie sighed. "My work here is done." Donnie said. Then he realized that Leo wasn't with them. "Where's Leo?" he asked. "You're right." April said. "Raph!" Donnie yelled. "yeah?" Raph asked. "Where's Leo?" Donnie asked. "I don't know Donnie." Raph said.

"I'll find him after I pound Mikey and Casey." April and Donnie both rolled their eyes. "Knuckleheads." April said. "I know what you mean." Donnie said. Raph put his weapon away and knocked on Leo's door. "Leo?" Raph asked. He opened the door. "Whoa!" Raph yelled. "What happened to you?" Raph asked. Leo sniffled. "Raph. I have bad news. I caught your cold." Leo said.

Raph felt bad for his brother. "You know what? Since you took care of me. I'll do the same for you." Raph said. "Thanks Raph." Leo said. "No problem. But let me just write something on your door so Mikey and Casey don't bother you." Raph said. "Sounds like a plan." Leo said. Donnie saw Leo. "Well I'm going back to make a cure." Donnie said.

April looked at Raph. "You know Raph, you might be a tough turtle on the outside, but inside, you have a nice heart." April said. "Thanks April. Just don't tell Mikey that. I still have to attack him." Raph said. "No problem." April said. Raph put the sign on Leo's door and for the rest of the day, he took care of his brother.

 **The End**


End file.
